Dear Stupid Diary
by lillymoon craves izzy
Summary: A diary written between the two most beloved characters of Total Drama, written like a forbidden love story of a pampered teen, Heather, and a tramp, Alejandro.
1. Good Riddance!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heather or any of the Total Drama cast. This is my first official fanfiction so please feel free to tell me if the fanfiction feels real or not. Flames are allowed but please explain why you don't like it when you do. Thanks and enjoy.**  
><strong> Heather-About time!<strong>  
><strong> Shut up, Heather! Enjoy!<strong>

Dear stupid diary,

You would not believe the hell I had to go through on Total Drama. First, I had to compete with my lame team and failed with my alliance on season one of Total Drama "Lame" Island. Then, I lost my hair and was tortured by like everyone besides that lame Harold! Ugh! My Lady, could really use a break from all that geeky chatter too! But that doesn't amount to the hell I had to go through on Total Drama World Tour.

Alejandro. A disgusting bastard that drove me insane with all his strategies of manipulation. After all I had tried to do, I lost to that ugly, nasty, annoying, Spainish freak! Ugh! well, at least I'm returning home today and I won't have to see him or any of those losers ever again! Oh! And don't let me forget about the fight that broke out between Courtney and Gwen after the finale. That Gwencan couple was never gonna happen!

Oh! And before I leave, I want to make one thing clear. I HATE ALEJANDRO!

Yours truely,

Heather Karla

P.S. Well, maybe not hate him. I just despise his... No. I hate him!


	2. The Shedevil has it all!

Dear stupid journal,

Heather. You're all I can think about. Yet, you broke my heart into so many pieces. Why do I feel so incomplete without you, then? Why do I feel you must be there to torture me to make me complete? Your anger. How it burns with dignity. Your confidence. How beautiful in strength it makes you. Your eyes. How they gleam with rage. The one thing I can't bear to live without is you. I know you don't care about me in this hospital, nor I, where you're at. But please tell me why I have a craving to see your face one more time. Why was I so foolish to fall for you?

Straight from the heart,

Alejandro Burromuerto


	3. A Strange Coincidence

(Heather's P.O.V.)

I was walking home from the Toronto Airport today. The first time I thought I'd ever thought I'd be happy to see my family, even if it was my little annoying brother. On my way, I heard people sneering behind my back and giggling, torturing me with that imputrid, hunk of jerk called Alejandro.

"Why do they even bother? They're just jealous because I'm popular," I reassured myself.

Not too long later, I stopped at a local coffee shop and ordered a mocha.

"Ma'am, we are currently out of shop. Can you please come back later?" the waiting boy asked.

"No! I ordered one fifteen minutes ago! Who do you think you're talking to?" I roared back at him.

"Ma'am, do I know you?" said a guy behind me who was tall, tanned and wore a deeply layered jacket and jeans.

"Why? Who are you?" I said, turning around in my chair to face the guy.

"Forgive me. I'm Jose. I had thought you were this girl I saw on tv. Heather, was it?" the guy asked.

"Jose? Hadn't Alejandro brought him up before?" I thought.

"Never you mind. You're probably not her, anyway," Jose said. "Alejandro's been talking a lot about her. Says he misses her more and more everyday."

Jose walked out the door of the coffee shop afterward.

"Here's your mocha, ma'am," the waiting boy said.

"Finally!" I said.


	4. Why Can't I Get You Off My Mind?

Dear stupid journal,

It's been a while but hey, I'm a lot better and the doctor says I'll be able to leave the hospital in a month. So far, I can't even walk on my own, though. If I leave my room, I have to use a wheel chair or crutches. This sucks since I can't run on the track like I had when I was in Spain.  
>Barcelona. My hometown where I had grown up. I had only spent five years until my dad had took me and my unbearable brother, Jose, around the world. But that was all before I met HER. Why she is the only one I can think about, I don't know. She is the only one that matters, yet, I don't know if I hate her or love her.<br>Someday... Someday I'll see you again. Our paths are bound to cross eventually.

Until then,  
>Alejandro Burromuerto<p>

P.S. I overheard Jose talking about my chica, Heather. What is he up to? 


	5. Goodbye Toronto, Hello Barcelona!

Dear stupid diary,

I can't believe I'm home! Finally a day without a challenge! Other great news, I got an acting recommendation. If I accept though, I'll have to fly all the way down to Barcelona. What a stupid name they name cities now! Why not have a city named Heathen? Ugh! Annoying People! Sure there are some things that are good about them. But not much.  
>I also can't stop thinking about that guy. What about him made him so familiar? Whatever! It doesn't matter! Ugh! I swear if Sierra does not stop stalking me I'm gonna- UGH!<br>So if I hit the top, I'm gonna perform my own spin-off called "The World According to Heather". Well, I'll have to find out how it will turn out. Goodbye Toronto. Hello Barcelona.

Signed,  
>Heather Karla <p>


	6. Radio

(Alejandro's P.O.V.)

"Al Hey! Quiere jugar al fútbol? ¡Oh! ¡Eso es! No se puede! Aspira a ser tú! Ja, ja, ja!*" Carlos laughed with his continuous taunting. If he wasn't taunting me, Jose was.  
>"Jose! Deja tu hermano en paz!**" Mother had yelled at him.<br>It did no good. He would continue the act just to piss me off anyway. I had heard some news over the radio that a new actress was going to be performing at a big theatre here. At least that was one thing to look forward to. It would at least help me take my mind off of HER.  
>"Heather, ¡oh, cómo te echo de menos. Me gustaría que vuelva a mí,***" I said.<br>"El tiempo de actualización: Cielo estará ventoso, con vientos de hasta 70 millas por hora. Los vuelos se retrase durante tres horas. Todos los aviones en vuelo se recomiendan para encontrar una zona de aterrizaje y de inmediato retraso de sus vuelos,*****" a nearby radio had announced.  
>"Sucks to be a person on a plane right now," I thought to myself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hey Al! Want to play soccer? Oh! That's right! You can't! Sucks to be you! Ha ha ha!<strong>

****Leave your brother alone!**

*****Heather, oh how I miss you. I wish you would come back to me,**

******Weather update: Sky will be windy with winds up to 70 miles per hour. Flights will be delayed for three hours. All planes in flight are recommended to find a landing zone and immediately delay their flights.**


	7. A Rough Flight

(Heather's P.O.V.)

3 a.m. Ugh! I hate these stupid flights! Reminds me of that stupid jet of Chris the Creep! I should've sued him while I had the chance.  
>"Flight 314 is ready and departing for Barcelona!" said the announcements over the intercom. If I had stayed a little longer, my plane's pilot would've heard the news about the storm.<br>"Attention passengers, we are under a storm watch. Please make sure you are seated and do not move!" the flight attendant announced. Unfortunately, I was in the restroom.  
>"So now you tell me!" I growled. Suddenly, the plane jerked and I hit the side of the bathroom stall. After that, I was unconcious for the rest of the flight.<br>"Ma'am. Ma'am, you're flight has landed," said a tall, tanned, and young girl flight attendant.  
>"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with that pilot?" I grumbled. I left down the flight stairs and before me were loads of people. A party was being thrown, but for what? It was the fifth of May.<br>Fiesta music was playing and suddenly it it me. I had ended up all the way in Spain. 


End file.
